We're In This Together
by Rafzz
Summary: Lentamente, Hermione se levantou. Ela não podia desistir. Não iria deixar que o sacrifício de Harry tivesse sido em vão, ela iria lutar e defender aqueles a quem amava.


**We're in this together**

_Dedico esta fic ao meu querido amigo Paulo. Eu realmente amo escrever e amo ainda mais quando se trata de escrever para um amigo. Sem você não existiria um Rafz completo. Sem você não existiria uma alegria tão concreta. Além disso, posso afirmar com certeza: Sem amigos não existiria motivo pra viver. Obrigado!_

"_Lentamente, Hermione se levantou. Ela não podia desistir. Não iria deixar que o sacrifício de Harry tivesse sido em vão, ela iria lutar e defender aqueles a quem amava."_

Feitiços ricocheteavam por todas as direções, gritos de batalha ecoavam, tudo estava destruído. Hermione lutava para enxergar em meio à poeira proveniente dos destroços do castelo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cansados, seu cabelo estava intensamente bagunçado e suas roupas estavam completamente sujas e chamuscadas em alguns pontos. Ao seu redor, dezenas de corpos jaziam estatelados no chão. Era apenas isso que a guerra trazia... Morte, dor e destruição em diversos aspectos.

Hermione corria com Ron ao seu lado, um protegendo ao outro enquanto tentavam abater o máximo de Comensais da Morte que conseguissem. Ambos estavam atentos a tudo que acontecia, afinal ser pego despreparado poderia significar a morte.

Continuavam correndo e os olhos de Hermione buscavam desesperadamente alguém. Onde estava Harry? Francamente, ele não podia estar pensando em... Um sentimento de intensa preocupação a atingiu. Ela conhecia Harry muito bem e sabia que ele seria capaz de se entregar para salvar aqueles a quem ele amava. Ela sabia e temia que talvez já fosse tarde demais.

Em um momento de ímpeto, Hermione disparou correndo. Ela precisava encontrá-lo, ela não iria deixá-lo fazer o que pretendia. Lágrimas quentes contornaram seus olhos. Em desespero, ela procurou por todos os lados enquanto brandia sua varinha, atirando jorros de luz vermelha para estuporar qualquer inimigo que transpusesse seu caminho.

Porém, era tarde demais. Ela não conseguiu achá-lo. O seu temor havia se tornado realidade e alguns minutos depois ela avistou Hagrid carregando o corpo de Harry. Seu melhor amigo morto. Não, isso não podia ser verdade. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Hermione não soube bem quando começou a chorar. Foi atingida por um frenesi tão intenso que se desligou do mundo por alguns instantes. Lágrimas rápidas e quentes escorriam-lhe pela face enquanto seu coração agonizava diante de tamanha dor. De repente, braços fortes a envolveram trazendo um conforto cálido e discreto. Ron olhava fixamente para o corpo de Harry estendido no chão, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam-lhe pelo rosto e pingavam diante dele.

"Isso tudo poderia desaparecer" ela pensou. Lentamente, Hermione se levantou. Ela não podia desistir. Não iria deixar que o sacrifício de Harry tivesse sido em vão, ela iria lutar e defender aqueles a quem amava. Ron permanecia ao seu lado dando seu apoio fiel e silencioso.

Neste momento, aconteceu o inesperado. Harry se levantou em um salto e encarava Voldemort com olhos determinados e corajosos.

Então, uma onda violenta de esperança invadiu Hermione e ela sabia que ele conseguiria. Não...na verdade, nós iríamos conseguir. Todos nós. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela apertava a mão de Ron com uma energia renovada.

"Seja forte, Harry. Nós estamos aqui com você" – pensou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, porém aos olhos de todos os presentes, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado e tudo se resumisse naquela junção esplendorosa e intensa de feitiços. Aquela única faixa de magia que explodia em constantes e disformes fagulhas. Então, lentamente Voldemort tombou e segundos depois todas as pessoas explodiram em vivas, choros, gritos e quaisquer de sejam os diversos tipos de demonstração de exaltação.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram Hermione e logo depois encontraram os de Ron. Os três sorriram enquanto explodiam em lágrimas. Tudo havia acabado e o terror havia sido extinguido. Hermione agarrou a braço de Ron e ambos saíram correndo em direção a Harry, onde permaneceram abraçados intensamente durante um bom tempo.

Durante o abraço do trio ela se lembrou de um momento. Há algum tempo atrás, Hermione disse:

- "Quando você irá colocar isto na sua cabeça? Estamos nessa juntos!"

Sim, eles permaneceram juntos até o fim.


End file.
